theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
Blossom'' is a member of the PPGZ, and a main protagonist in the show Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. She is 13 years old, and is based on Blossom from Craig McCracken's original cartoon, The Powerpuff Girls. Her weapon is a yo-yo. History First Apperance Blossom was first seen shopping for food. On her way back from shopping, she notices a group of boys from her school exercising, and stops to admire them. She then decides she wants to eat her snacks, and takes a seat on a wooden bench to eat. As soon as she was about to eat her candy, Blossom noticed a white light about to hit a girl playing with a yo-yo. Blossom runs to protect her, and, once hit by the light herself, transforms in to ''Hyper Blossom. ''This transformation earns her a costume change, as well as a yo-yo for a weapon. With the aid from her compact and ring, Blossom can transform after shouting "Hyper Blossom". She is voiced by Emiri Kato. (Nicole Emourna in the english dub.) Battling Mojo After Mojo was hit by the black light, he began freeing the animals in the zoo. Blossom, in the meantime, was playing with her new yo-yo, impressing the young child she shielded. Blossom then sees people running away from animals. As she looks back, some animals were eating her snacks. One animal scared her and she used her yo-yo to get onto the top of a tree and was surprised to find out what she just did. She soon spotted Mojo coming in from the park entrance, wondering who or what he is. Following a certain smell from the zoo, Mojo finds one of Blossom's sweets in a lion's mouth and begins to eat it, only to be yelled at by Blossom, stating that he's eating it wrong. They took a "break" eating ice cream, but Blossom finally realized that Mojo was the bad guy after analyzing his physical appearance with him doing the same to her and she used her yo-yo to attack him. She eventually won and Mojo went on his way. Blossom's yoyo is controlled by her string, giving her full control of its movements and spin. She can also make emit pink energy blasts, has a multi-hit ability, and can catch objects. Her attacks are mainly based off sweets and never repeats the same attacks, having the most out of the PowerPuff Girls Z. Blossom has no main attack, but most are similar to the Shooting and Spinning Yoyo she used in the first episode. Like her original counterpart, she can throw her bow like a bomb at the enemy. Personality Just as she is in the show, Blossom is a cheerful, slightly ditzy and a girly type. She loves sweets and action figures, and is considered to be "boy crazy." Blossom is mostly silly and usually takes breaks in a middle of a battle with her friends Bubbles and Buttercup. Diepite her personality, Blossom is a lot smarter, and soon will be mature like her original counterpart. She is also a hyperactive girl, a trait that she did not share with the Blossom in the original show. Gallery Trivia *Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with really long hair and no decorations in it (because she wears a ribbon). *Unlike the original, Blossom has an obsession with candy and other sugary sweets. She is also hyper and ditzy. But soon she starts to act mature like. * Blossom's theme song is called Look by Halcali. * Blossom is boy crazy. *Blossom is 1 of the six main characters in Soul Orb. *Blossom is usually the first PPGZ to transform before battle. *Blossom considers herself the leader of PPGZ. *She has a crush on randy Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters affected by White Z Rays Category:Tomboys Category:Enter